


Kiss day

by WTF Haikyuu 2021 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)



Series: Челлендж [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cosplay, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Lipstick, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Tension, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29383452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/WTF%20Haikyuu%202021
Summary: Red looks good on you | Красный тебе идет.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Челлендж [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160018
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, WTF Haikyuu челлендж 2021





	Kiss day

**Author's Note:**

> The cosplay is inspired by [this artwork](https://twitter.com/mookie000/status/1306482368098770949) by mookie.  
> Косплей вдохновлен [артом](https://twitter.com/mookie000/status/1306482368098770949) от mookie.
> 
> Кенма | Kenma — [Cheshire Fox](https://instagram.com/cheshire_fox)  
> Куроо | Kuroo — [fosyash](https://instagram.com/fosyash)  
> Фотограф | Photos — [islen](https://instagram.com/islen_ph)  
> Обработка | Edit — [fosyash](https://instagram.com/fosyash)

[Полноразмер | Full size](https://i.imgur.com/vsve3ya.jpg)


End file.
